


Нечего сказать

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Augmentations Kink, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Non-Sexual Kink, Out of Character, Regeneration, Temporary Character Death, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: — Я… — начал было Хан и тут же замолчал.Впервые за прошедшее с момента разморозки время ему нечего было сказать.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Khan Noonien Singh
Kudos: 3





	Нечего сказать

**Author's Note:**

> аугмент!AU  
> Попытка совместить вселенную Star Trek Reboot и родившуюся ещё в советское время идею о том, что за столетия человечество в своём развитии сделает огромный шаг вперёд.
> 
> Командному чату WTF Star Trek Reboot 2019 в полном составе!

Когда Кирк, прекрасно зная, что каждое его слово разносится по всему кораблю, врёт Маркусу в лицо, Леонард даже не удивляется. Чего-то подобного давно стоило ожидать: Джим терпеть не может упускать то, что само падает ему в руки. Но вот то, что после заявления капитана один из охранников Хана-Харрисона начнёт дёргаться и, по его мнению, незаметно потянется к поясу, стало очень неприятным сюрпризом. Маккой бросает в него трикодером — первым, что попалось под руку, — и сила удара такова, что охранник воет от боли, роняя на пол что-то мелкое, кажется, маломощный передатчик.

События несутся галопом. Вот Харрисон одним незаметным текучим движением соскальзывает с биокровати, на которой до этого сидел. Вот коллеги безопасника, правильно определив источник опасности, подаются ближе к переборкам… Вот один из них, видимо, сообщник придурка с передатчиком, поднимает фазер, но нацеливает его не на Хана, а на одного из своих товарищей.

Маккой вопит, привлекая к себе внимание, срывая с креплений, толкает биокровать и пинает её, почти сбивая противника с ног — и получает прямо в грудь боевой, с-сука, мать его, заряд почти в упор.

Выстрел отбрасывает его почти к двери, справа в груди зияет дыра размером с кулак, так что второй заряд уходит в переборку. Где-то в другой галактике, на краю сознания, объединившись с Ханом, безопасники с ёбом, матом и криками «Не стрелять!» вяжут и пакуют бывших коллег… Маккою не до них, он лихорадочно думает. Успеет ли он удалить из раны обгоревшие фрагменты одежды до того, как запустится регенерация? Слышала ли что-нибудь охрана снаружи, у медотсека? Что врать окружающим по поводу характерного следа на стене? И вообще, как, чёрт возьми, объяснить произошедшее Джиму?! То есть, капитану, конечно, Джиму-то ничего объяснять не надо...

В поле зрения появляется лицо одного из безопасников, в голосе его звучит паника, и Леонард малодушно закрывает глаза, мечтая, чтобы его хоть ненадолго оставили в покое. Он прекрасно знает, какое зрелище представляет со стороны, сам десятки раз видел подобное, иногда даже в зеркале. То ещё зрелище для неподготовленного!

Впрочем, вопль краснорубашечника тут же меняет тональность и затихает, а сам он смещается так, чтобы своим телом прикрыть Маккоя от остальных. «Коллинз, — не без усилий вспоминает Леонард. — Норма. Обычный человек, без мутаций. Странно. Видимо, контактный: кто-то из знакомых дома или уже здесь, на Энтерпрайз».

* * *

— Дурак ты, Харрисон, причём первостатейный, — почти беззлобно бурчит Маккой, сидя на биокровати рядом с Ханом и наблюдая, как один из безопасников-салаг затирает следы крови на полу. — И мне совершенно всё равно, как там тебя зовут по-настоящему.

Его испачканная кровью одежда давно уже отправилась в утилизатор, и Леонард сидит в одних трусах, ожидая, когда ещё один парень в красном незаметно принесёт ему из каюты сменный комплект. Грудь на месте недавней раны нещадно зудит, и Маккой едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать царапать её ногтями: всё равно ведь не поможет. По поводу камер наблюдения он не беспокоится: возможная утечка информации — не его забота.

— Почему? — Аугмент выглядит пришибленным, чувствуется, что случившееся ощутимо повредило его картину мира, сместив вверх тормашками всю систему координат.

— Что «почему»? Почему я не отбросил коньки с развороченным лёгким и с осыпавшимся к свиньям в пятки позвоночником? Или почему Кирк носится с тобой, как младенец с новой погремушкой? Или почему он так зол на тебя? С последним, кстати, всё как раз понятно: ты порушил адмиралу Пайку карьеру, вынудив сделать каминг-аут*. И если дыру в груди Пайк зарастил без особых проблем, то с дырой в репутации подобное сделать будет затруднительно. — В медотсеке почти пусто, работавших на Маркуса предателей уже упаковали в ту же камеру, где до недавнего времени находился сам Харрисон, в помещении же, кроме них двоих, только начальник службы безопасности Энтерпрайз.

— Почему... это всё? Как? — Хану явно не хватало слов, и он просто обвёл рукой помещение. — Когда мы уходили, то были последними!

— Ах, ты об этом… Ответь мне, реликт ушедшей эпохи, ты хоть отдалённо представляешь, что происходило на Земле после вашего побега?

— То же, что и обычно: война, эпидемии, голод, передел мира. Ничего нового.

— А скажи-ка мне, господин сверхчеловек, в твоё время войны тоже велись ядерным оружием? Или, может, страны в твою эпоху обменивались атомными пинками вместо дипломатических приветствий? Впрочем, взаимные ядерные удары — это ещё цветочки, в конце концов, они в первую очередь были предназначены для того, чтобы с наименьшими потерями и в сжатые сроки очистить территории от старых обитателей, а после принять новых без особого вреда для здоровья. Изотопы с коротким периодом полураспада, относительно небольшая масса зарядов… по-настоящему страшно стало, когда на опустевших территориях пошёл кочегарить «мирный» атом, когда пошли вразнос реакторы электростанций, которые просто некому стало заглушить… — Маккой сглотнул.

— То есть…

— То есть за те три века, что вы с друзьями изображали из себя мороженую селёдку, человечество мутировало. Изменилось. Само. Под воздействием среды, а не в результате опытов кучки полоумных придурков.

— И много среди вас таких… как я? Как мы?

— Достаточно. Навскидку — больше четверти, наверное, сейчас уже почти треть населения Земли и примерно три четверти обитателей колоний: космос тоже вносит свою лепту, знаешь ли. Мы особо не скрываемся, граждане Федерации знают о нашем существовании, но и только. Мол, есть гетеросексуальные семьи, есть однополые, есть сообщества различной направленности, есть асексуалы, трансгендеры… А есть мы. Чаще всего нас называют изменившимися.

— И что, никакой зависти со стороны обычных людей? Никаких гонений, покушений, попыток нарушить status quo?

— С чего бы это? Пойми, более-менее в курсе только руководство Федерации и часть высших офицеров Звёздного Флота. Но и они не знают изменившихся поимённо: тайна личности и всё такое. Полная информация есть только у медиков — от ведущих специалистов и до юных медсестричек только-только со стажировки. Но они… мы все изменившиеся. Поголовно.

— И много вас таких здесь, на корабле?

— На Энтерпрайз люди в абсолютном меньшинстве, но они в основном в курсе: у кого-то друзья или знакомые пару раз прокололись, кто-то и сам стоит на пороге мутации.

— Так какого хера тогда мои люди до сих пор в криокамерах, если быть сверхчеловеком стало практически нормой? Почему…

— Заткнись и включи мозги на минутку! Подумай самостоятельно, я в тебя верю! Маркус — нормал, обычный человек, один из последних, оставшихся в адмиралитете. До недавних пор ты в основном только с нормалами и общался — и в мемориале Кельвина только их и взрывал. А с изменившимися ты сам отношения с конфликта начал!

— Но я же не знал!..

— Не знал он, идиот! Да по тебе, придурок, по твоему поведению обо всех твоих людях-пломбирках судят!

— Док, не орите, ещё чуть-чуть — и вас будет слышно в коридоре, — негромко замечает безопасник.

— Понял, прошу прощения, — старается успокоиться Маккой. — Так вот, если бы не девочка со сбоем мутации, у которой без тебя было мало шансов выжить, то в твою сторону никто и не посмотрел бы: закатали бы при первой же возможности обратно под лёд — и все дела. А так у тебя есть возможность выбирать, за себя и за своих людей. Не проеби её. Думай.

— Я… — начал было Хан и тут же замолчал.

Впервые за прошедшее с момента разморозки время ему нечего было сказать.

**Author's Note:**

> * Автор прекрасно знает, что обозначает этот термин. Однако допускает, что в реалиях мира будущего — именно этой версии будущего —термин может приобрести иные значения.


End file.
